Vienna
by Cro-Batman
Summary: A songfic of Vienna by the Fray. My first ever fanfic and it's about another goodbye between Ash and Misty as he inevitably leaves to pursue his dream. AAML Pokeshipping


******A/N: This is my first fanfic and it's a songfic of Vienna by the Fray. Please review just to tell me what you think or help me correct some grammar or spelling mistake. As soon as I heard this song I thought of Ash and Misty instantly and so I sorta fit it around them. Please say if it's too OOC or whatever. I don't own Pokémon or Vienna, they are owned by Satoshi Tajiri and The Fray respectively (I hope...)**

**Vienna**

**The day's last one way ticket train pulls in**

The sky was beginning to turn into those sunset hues that heralded the beginning of night as Ash stood panting at Viridian City station. Illuminated by the setting sun, Misty stood there with her arms folded, tapping her foot expectantly. Ash braced himself for the worst; expecting to feel the full force of her signature mallet. However, the strike never came. He was merely met by a solemn smile.

**We smile for the casual closure capturing**

'What was I expecting?' Ash thought, 'I did carry her luggage after all!' He was broken from his thoughts by her voice. "Are the bags too heavy?" Misty teased. He knew that she was only playing with him and meant nothing malicious but he still opened his mouth in response. "I'm not a ru-" Ash stopped himself there, not wanting to start an argument at a time like this. "Nope." He replied with a wide grin.

**There goes the downpour**

**There goes my fare thee well**

Suddenly, a dark cloud broke the serenity of the colourful sky and the crash of thunder echoed ominously through the landscape. "I guess this is goodbye..." Misty started, slowly trailing off into incoherent mumblings. "No." Ash abruptly responded. "We'll see each other again soon. I promise." The pair then stood there in a-not-quite-awkward silence staring at one another. Their gazes were interrupted by the Cerulean Express' approach. Misty quickly began gathering her belongings while Ash simply stood there; the ground piquing his interest all of a sudden. "Mist, once I get back from Unova...erm, I-" Ash mumbled, still having a staring contest with the blank concrete of the platform. "I'm sorry Ash but I really have to go, I wish I could go with you but I need to get back to the gym." Misty swiftly explained, seeming as if she was ignoring Ash's "speech". She too kept her head looking down attempting to mask the heartbreak that was consuming her emotions. Boldly, she lifted her head up, grabbed her stuff, gave Ash a peck on the cheek and boarded the train. Ash still stood there on the platform blushing whilst still not looking up in case he would see her and board the train himself. Misty quickly found a seat where she was fairly hidden and let out a long sigh as the start of the train's engine triggered the tears to begin their descent of her cheeks.

**There's really no way to reach me**

**There's really no way to reach me**

**There's really no way to reach me**

**'Cause I'm already gone **

Ash knew that he might not see that scrawny, red-haired runt that he was ever so fond of, for a long time but he knew that he would see her again and he took comfort in that certainty. He turned away from the station and began his own journey, fully aware that he couldn't contact her but with every step, he was a little closer to seeing her again.

**There's so many words that we can say**

**Spoken upon long-distance melody**

**This is my hello**

**This is my goodness **

The monotony of Ash's steady walking rhythm drew his mind away from his surroundings and took it back to the youngest Sensational Sister. He mentally hit himself for not getting to the point of his speech and expressing his true feelings for her but it could be for the best if they were inevitably going to be seperated again. Ash knew that his inability to express his feelings through words was just something that made him himself. 'This is only the beginning of the rest of my life, a small greeting in the metaphorical conversation of my life' Ash thought. He carried on for a few stops before stopping with a horrified expression on his face. 'Where did all those thoughts come from? I don't think like that I'm dense for god's sake!' Ash's mind screamed at him 'I really shouldn't have had a peek at Misty's romance novels...'

**There's really no way to reach me**

**There's really no way to reach me**

**There's really no way to reach me**

**'Cause I'm already gone **

Meanwhile on a small train heading North-East to Cerulean city, Misty still sat huddled in the corner of a carriage. She was the only person on board at this time and she was definitely glad of that. Her face impossibly portrayed many emotions at once. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were soaked from her hysterical tears yet her eyes glimmered and she was wearing a manic grin. She looked like the personification of madness but she didn't even care. Ash had made a promise and she knew that he would not break it.

**Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again **

**Straighten this whole thing out**

**Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy**

**But this is the distance**

**And this is my gameface **

Ash made a silent vow to himself. The next time that he and Misty meet, he would tell her everything. He didn't care if it was when he was 30 or 80. He just knew that he had to be honest with her but until then he would achieve his dream and not let thoughts of her get him donw because he knew that he would get a fierce mallet to the head if she found out about it.

**There's really no way to reach me**

**There's really no way to reach me**

**Is there really no way to reach me?**

**Am I already gone?**

**So this is your maverick**

**And this is Vienna**

The star-crossed lovers looked towards the moon that had now risen in the absence of their loves and knew that the next time their paths crossed, it would be worth the heartache they had to endure between now and then.

**Fin.**


End file.
